powerrangersboomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sabertooth Sentries
Sabertooth Sentries are a special class of soldiers who enforce the order of Lord Drakkon in the dystopic alternate timeline universe he rules over. Their exact function and purpose as sentry soldiers is unknown at this time. History Rita Repulsa used propaganda and sheer brute force to slowly conquer Earth with the help of her loyal Green Ranger. Soon people began to believe that Rita was a leader who could bring about change for the better under her rule despite all the destruction she caused. One of the byproducts of that after the fall of the Power Rangers was the Sabertooth Sentries, loyal soldiers who wear mass produced Ranger-like armor which resembles a twisted and militaristic version of the Yellow Ranger. World of the Coinless An unidentified female Sabertooth Sentry commanded the battalion of Mastodon Sentries whom failed to apprehend the other universe's Tommy Oliver and Billy Cranston. Though Lord Drakkon was well aware of their destination through their connection to Saba, he refused to stand for ineptitude risking the coming battle, and so had her Sabertooth powers painfully revoked before ordering her taken from his sight with Sentry Jax replacing her as head of the battalion. Two dozen Sabertooth Sentries were part of the Ranger Sentry army that Lord Drakkon assembled for an attack on the Coinless. Shattered Grid Returning to the World of the Coinless, Lord Drakkon was welcomed home by a Sabertooth Sentry and a pair of Tyrannos, who informed him that the generals had rebuilt his forces in his absence. Led by Saber-One, several Sabertooth Sentries were part of a massive army of Ranger Sentries led by Lord Drakkon in the opening battle of the Grand Campaign: an assault on the Samurai Rangers' Shiba House as the samurai were training. Overwhelmed and caught completely off-guard, the Samurai Rangers did not last long before being de-powered by the Sentries' Dragon Cannon with only the Red Samurai Ranger, Lauren Shiba, escaping. Those left behind, however, were taken captive with their Samuraizers confiscated by the Sentries who handed them to Lord Drakkon. The Shiba House was soon occupied by Drakkon's forces while Lauren Shiba was retrieved by Time Force Pink and the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. In the world of SPD, several Sabertooths were among the army of Ranger Sentries which were led by Lord Drakkon in an assault against Space Patrol Delta's Delta Base. Though opposed by the SPD Rangers, a single shot from a cannon of the Sentries' caused the Shadow Ranger and his B-Squad Rangers to demorph, forcing them to retreat to Base with the C-Squad cadets. The tide was turned, however, when C-Squad cadet Konchu manually opened a compromised bulkhead as his fellow cadets and officers fought the Sentries without morphers. Soon after, the gigantic R.I.C. 3.0 was unleashed just in time to blast back against Drakkon and his forces, forcing them to return home. At least two Sabertooth Sentries accompanied Lord Drakkon as he invaded the Astro Megaship to seize an Astro Morpher. They were resisted by the Space Rangers. At least two Sabertooth Sentries accompanied Lord Drakkon as he invaded the world of Ninja Steel, seeking a Ninja Battle Morpher. Though they were forced to fall back after encountering resistance from the Ninja Rangers, Drakkon was able to obtain a piece of Ninja Steel Red's Power Star. Back in the World of the Coinless, a Sabertooth Sentry received a report from a pair of Mastodons assigned to interogate Zack Taylor, the captured leader of the Coinless. They had no success before being soon relieved by a Tyrannosaurus Sentry, who was actually a spy from the Coinless who proceeded to set Zack free. As the Grand Campaign continued, numerous Sabertooth Sentries participated in attacks on the Rangers from Lost Galaxy, Ninja Steel, Dino Charge, to In Space. In the advance against Corinth, the line against the Ranger Sentries was held by the Ranger Operators for least eight hours as Doctor K was able to counteract the effects of their Black Dragon Cannons after one was salvaged by Ranger Green. This new development was reported by a Sabertooth Sentry to Lord Drakkon, leading him to take charge of the invasion. Following the intervention of Jason Lee Scott's Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, the Sentries were overwhelmed and forced to fall back only for their place to be taken by reinforcements led personally by Lord Drakkon. Numerous Sabertooths were among the army of Ranger Sentries whom defended Drakkon's Tower on the Moon against the amassed army of Power Rangers. Known Sabertooth Sentries *Jax *Saber-One Arsenal *'Unnamed Gun weapons:' The Sabertooth Sentries are armed with twin handguns that have bayonet-like dagger blades attached to the bottom of the nozzles and a yellow and black handle connected to the guns. This gives the weapons versatile use in ranged and close quarter combat. The color and blades of the weapon make it a twisted militaristic version of the Yellow Ranger's Power Daggers. Notes Behind the Scenes Sabertooth_Sentry_BTS-1.jpg Sabertooth_Sentry_BTS-2.jpg See also References Category:PR Foot Soldiers Category:Yellow Ranger Category:PR-exclusive Rangers Category:Evil PR Rangers Category:Ranger Sentries Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Female PR Rangers Category:World of the Coinless Category:PR Comic Characters